Ludwig van Beethoven
- Peter's Verse = }} |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = First Verse of EpicLLOYD Second Verse of Nice Peter}} Ludwig van Beethoven battled Justin Bieber in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. He also appeared in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD as a cameo both during the battle and at the end afterwards. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on both occasions. Information on the Rapper Ludwig van Beethoven (Baptized December 17, 1770 – March 26, 1827) was a famous German pianist and composer. He is often recognized as one of the greatest composers of all time. Despite being deaf (and eventually insane), he still made great music (by using the vibrations of the notes to his advantage). Some of his most famous songs include "Ode to Joy" and "Für Elise". He died after a prolonged liver illness. ERBoH Bio Born in December in freezing cold Germany in 1770, named after my grandfather who he himself was a musician, against all odds, I was born for greatness. At 20 I traveled to Vienna to study with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. We never met. Then my mother died and my father started drinking himself to death. I was forced to return home and care for my two brothers. All the while I continued to play and teach piano, dedicating myself to my art. Soon, I began composing music, symphonies, ballets, concertos! I had many health problems, including abdominal pain, and bipolar disorder. Then, I went deaf. I refused to let any of it stop me! The music is too strong! Without hearing I went on to create some of the most beautiful pieces of music ever known to man, filled with sadness and fiery!! Music that inspired the world!! Unfortunately, I also happen to have the same name as a giant, stupid, slobbering St. Bernard dog in a ridiculous children's movie. It is infuriating. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson. Ask Bach, I got more cock than Smith and Wesson. Never say never? You'll never be forgetting. I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages! Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree. My name is Beethoven, mother fucker! Maybe you've heard of me! Not the Saint Bernard version, I'm the real O.G. You wanna trade blows? You can't even hit puberty! 'Verse 2' I would smack you, but in Germany, we don't hit little girls. And I'm glad I'm deaf, so I can't hear that piece of shit "My World"! There's a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies. You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them their seats! Trivia *Even though Beethoven appeared at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD for the previews of Season 2, he never made an appearance for the season. However, another classical composer, Mozart, battled in ERB 32. *In terms of fan votes, Beethoven has had the largest margin of victory in the series. *Nice Peter sold one of the music papers he used during this rap battle as well as one of the keys from the piano which Beethoven broke. *Nice Peter did one of his Monday Shows partly as Beethoven because the viewers asked for it, but felt as if the character was too bitter, so he only saved a few clips from the original footage he taped. *Beethoven was Nice Peter's favorite character to portray. *Beethoven is the first person to have a piano on their side. The second is Freddie Mercury.